Falling in love in a coffee shop
by SnowyWolfGirl
Summary: This is a story about an old coffee shop that sits on the edge of town. More importantly, it's the story about two boys who find love there and what happens next. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**Chapter Text**

***peeks out from under blanket***

**Hey guys... Been a while haha...**

**Please don't kill me . **

**Now I haven't updated since I announced the lost prince series was ending so I think it's time I write something else. What's it been, a year? Time flies...**

**I edit now, which I didn't during the lost prince series. But if you guys spot any errors let me know! **

**So this is a new story, its my first Destiel story so I am really nervous. It is a completely AU, no monsters involved. There are potential triggers in this story so I WILL warn you guys before the chapter begins that something is going to happen. **

**I'll try update this story once a week but the chapters are going to be long and I have school so I'm not sure, it depends if this story gets any views. Also I am saying 'Castiel' instead of 'Cas' because in the show its Dean who gives him that nickname. There will be some characters who are the same (E.g. Sam and Dean) and some who are different/ have different names (Like Zack but you should be about to guess who he is.) Also I am from Australia so if I get any facts wrong about Americ I'm sorry and please let me know in the comments!**

**So... Enjoy I guess. **

Summary: This is a story about an old coffee shop that sits on the edge of town. Nobody gives it a second glance, nobody cares enough to really. But there are a few who do give it a glance, those who need this little shop. Castiel Novak gave this coffee shop a glance and soon it became a second home to him; a place where the bullying didn't exist, where his brothers didn't hate him and the world didn't wish him dead. But when a mysterious boy walks through the shop on a rainy afternoon, Castiel's life is changed forever.

This is the story about an old coffee shop that sits on the edge of town. But more importantly, it's the story of two boys who found love in that old, seemingly unimportant coffee shop.

And what happens next.

"I never knew, just was it was, about this old coffee shop that I loved so much."

Breathoven coffee shop was built on the seventh of December, 1987, on a little street corner in a town so small that it wasn't on any maps. There were no tourists, no new people; it was just the same faces. Which is good in some aspects. Then again, the problem with small towns is that everyone knows each other, so most businesses were already thriving by the time that this little shop was built.

The shop was not only tiny, but on the edge of town. So discovering it was not an easy task, nor was it one that was fulfilled very often. The coffee shop never really had more than a few customers a day, which – if the shop were any larger – would have made the business crumble like the cheap bricks that were purchased in building the it. But since it was such a small shop, one that didn't require massive shipments of coffee and food every day, the little coffee shop stayed.

The owner, a man by the name of Joseph Sugg, was a collector. He collected books and had a small library in his house from the amount that he had hoarded. Of course, he never stopped collecting on his own, who would? But rather he died a few years after the coffee shop had opened. His wife had donated the books to his beloved shop. They weren't books that you could buy, nor were they books that you could borrow, but they were books that you could read in the shop with a cup of coffee by your side.

The coffee shop was now owned by his wife; a lovely – and now old - lady named Isabelle Sugg and only had a few staff members in total. But that was ok, because it gave the coffee shop a lot more of a homey feeling than starbucks or any big industry that you would go to normally.

That was one reason that on that rainy afternoon, Castiel Novak was sitting in the corner of that little coffee shop, a book in his hands and a cup of coffee on his left side. His dark brown hair was covered by the hood over his face, to the point that nobody would know who he was – well no one who didn't come every day – but not to the point that his blue eyes couldn't scan over the pages of the old book that he was reading. Well, that he was starting to read anyway.

The Catcher in the Rye was a book that he had heard about a few days ago, one of his teachers mentioning it. When he finished the book he was reading - A study in scarlet by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle – he'd gone to the shop and spent half an hour looking for the old book. It was published in the 1950's and was well known enough to be in this little library that sat on the left side of the shop. Then again, even if it wasn't well known, Castiel doubted that it wouldn't be in the shop. There were so many books that it seemed impossible that any book prior to the old owners death would reside here.

He'd found it and curled up into the corner where he usually sat to begin reading. There was a pillow there, which one of the members of the staff had put when they realised that he was going to come every day a few months ago. Castiel didn't know which staff member had shown this kindness, so he had nobody to thank besides all of them. It wasn't very often he was shown kindness after all.

The coffee shop had a book case on every wall aside from the one where the counter stood, and each book case was filled to the brim with books. Then again, it wasn't as if it would be filled with anything else. If Mr Sugg was alive now, and he saw the book cases filled with movies and things like that, he would probably have a heart attack. As it was, he was probably just rolling in his grave.

The left side of the coffee shop, where Castiel now sat, was a maze of book cases. They weren't place neatly, more like in a way that it would take a few minutes to find where to go if you went into the wrong isle. The book part of the shop was bigger than the actual coffee shop part of it and was an extension built by the first owner before he died. But even with the extension, the coffee shop was still tiny.

Castiel felt a small smile blossom on his face as he started to read the book published around sixty years ago. It sounded surprisingly modern for a book that was published such a long time ago, but then again he was used to reading books published way before he was born.

Castiel loved to read, it was one of his passions. He loved to dive into a book, have the words engulf him as if he had dived into a pool, and let the world fade away. There were no troubles when reading a book, only the ones of the characters.

The door opened, groaning and creaking slightly. It was wooden and old, so it creaked and groaned like an old woman's bones when opened. It had always done that, ever since Castiel had started to come to this coffee shop a few months ago, and in his opinion it was better than a little bell.

A boy walked into the shop, but Castiel couldn't see his face due to the black hoodie pulled over it. He caught a glimpse of sunglasses, which was strange because it was pouring rain outside. The build of the boy was strong, like a rugby players build, but he was hunched over and shuffling towards the counter as if trying to remain unseen.

Castiel could see him because he sat in the corner, where he could see the entire shop but he didn't think that the boy could see him. Well unless he knew where to look.

He was soaking wet, the hoodie sticking to him and water dripping slightly off of him, which Castiel knew was probably going to piss off the staff. Of course, he seemed completely unaware of these things. Why wouldn't he be? Castiel had never seen him walk into the shop before so it wasn't like he knew that the staff would be irritated at this.

Vaguely he wondered if there was about to be a robbery with the amount of black the boy was wearing, but this shop didn't really have a reputation nor did it have anything TO rob. There was probably a hundred dollars in the cash register at the most today, mostly because it was a slow day. Usually however, there was only about three hundred dollars in the cash register at the end of the day and those were from the people who lived around this area, which was not very many. If you wanted to rob a coffee shop, then it would make a lot more sense to rob the starbucks that was a few streets away.

The cashier was giving the boy wary glances as he walked towards the counter, as if expecting him to pull out a gun. But the boy didn't do anything besides arrive at the counter and ask for something. Castiel didn't hear what the order was, nor should he care, but there was something about the boy that made it so he couldn't take his eyes off the stranger.

The stranger froze, as if feeling Castiel's eyes watching him, and spun around. Castiel ducked, trying to not be seen but the stranger stared in his direction. No, not in his direction, at him.

He tried to make himself seem as inconspicuous as possible, trying to hold the book in front of his face so that the stranger wouldn't see him, but he felt frozen on the spot. He could see part of the strangers face, at least from the bottom half of his nose downwards. The hoodie hid the rest and even if it was slightly further up, the sunglasses made it so that he wouldn't be able to see his eyes.

They stared at each other, Castiel frozen on the spot for a few moments and the boy not moving an inch. Then something strange happened, the boys lips turned up into a smile.

The thing about Castiel is that he never was sent any genuine smiles aside from his brother Gabriel and the staff members of the shop. Oh and every couple of days when he played guitar at the coffee shop but they weren't really smiling at him, they were smiling at his music.

But despite the fact that he was almost never smiled at by those outside that group, smiles had never caused his heart to skip a beat. They had never made a blush appear on his cheeks and make him feel incredibly nervous. Before that moment, he didn't think smiles had the power to do that.

But apparently they did, and Castiel felt himself smiling back. Even if the boy probably couldn't see his face, Castiel wondered if he could see his mouth. The mouth that right now, was as dry as the desert.

His hands however, were sweating far too much and Castiel absently wiped them on his jeans. Seriously what the hell was going on?

Then the cashier was back, a coffee in hand and the boy looked away, getting his coffee and walking out of the shop as if he had never entered, the only sign ever showing that he had ever came to the shop being the footprints from his boots left on the floor.

Castiel's mind was racing, who the hell WAS that guy? Castiel tried to think of whom he could be, it was a small town after all so everyone kind of knew each other, but his mind wandered back to that smile. That breathe taking smile, one that he had never seen before because the boy had never smiled at him before. How do you place something you've never seen before?

Castiel tried to get back into reading the book in his hands, sipping coffee that had gone cold to try get him back into the reading mood. But he suddenly didn't really want to read, his mind being so distracted that he probably couldn't dive into the book like he would normally. On a normal day he would come to this little coffee shop, read for hours on end until it was closing time, and leave. But his mind was so caught up with the thought of seeing that boy again, seeing that smile just one more time even though he probably wouldn't, that he couldn't focus on the book. He couldn't let the words wash over him as he escaped this world because right now, his heart was pounding so hard that he didn't want to escape this world and go into another.

It took him half an hour till he finally decided that it was probably best to leave. He had homework to do and he never did it in the shop, it just felt wrong to bring anything here. His guitar was as close to his life as he was willing to bring into the coffee shop. To Castiel, the coffee shop was a place that was away from this world, his safe haven. So bringing things like homework seemed wrong.

"I'm going to go," He told Ellen, who was now the cashier. Her and the previous cashier had swapped shifts a few minutes ago. Ellen was a lovely woman who was in her early forties, a smile always gracing her features. Well when it came to him anyway. In some instances, she was very protective and he didn't even want to think what would happen if she met the boys at his school, "I've got homework to do."

"Ok hon," She said, brushing her shoulder length brown out of her face and staring at him with kind brown eyes, a genuine smile on her lips. He was used to smiles like this from her, and unlike the mysterious boy's smile, they just made him feel warm inside, "Are you going to play tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll bring my guitar. I'll be here at around six?" He asked. Castiel lived on the other side of town. If he was going to perform that meant that he would have to go home and get the guitar when school ended then walk back here, which took a while. Castiel never, and he meant never, brought his guitar to school because one out of two things would happen. One, the guitar would get stolen or two, it would be broken by one of his 'classmates'. Either way, he wasn't willing to risk it. The guitar was a gift from Gabriel and Castiel treasured his gifts. He had only really bought one thing with his own money, and that was the twenty dollar phone. He had worked at the shop for about a week before stopping.

He had stopped working there because it felt wrong to get paid because he was helping his friends. He volunteered every once in a while, which the staff were always thankful for, and he played the guitar every couple of weeks which brought in more customers. His only source of income was the tips that he received from the customers generous enough. But then again, he didn't really need any money except for when he damaged his guitar or anything like that, so he saved it. Well and for school lunches.

"Sounds great sweetheart!" She cheered, "Any new songs to play for us?"

"A few," he shrugged, "But you can wait till tomorrow to see them."

She frowned, "You're no fun," she said in a way that showed that she was joking. He only shrugged at her, opening the door. It creaked and he caught a glimpse of the pouring rain outside.

"You can wait a few hours," He chuckled, "See you then!"

"Bye!" She called as he walked out of the shop, the rain automatically soaking him. He didn't mind, there was nothing wrong with a little rain. It was just the cold that was seeping into his bones - the thin jumper was not really enough to keep him warm - that was bothering him.

The puddles were already large enough that he would have to completely go around them, not really fancying completely soaking shoes. They would be wet anyway but he didn't want to go to school with them still squelching because of the rain tonight. A quick glance at his phone, which he had to be careful not to get wet because it was so cheap that it probably would break at the slightest drop of water, showed that it was only around seven. The shop closed at around eleven and opened at around eight AM.

He didn't really want to go home tonight, but considering he had to perform tomorrow he wanted to practice. Castiel had never messed up when it came to performing, and he didn't intend to now.

Walking through the cold was never fun, but he didn't mind the rain. It was nice, to hear the constant beating of the droplets hitting the ground. It was probably his favourite weather, even if it made him resemble a drowned puppy.

It was a long walk for Castiel but eventually he got home, his mind seemingly hating him and flashing back to the boy he had seen. He didn't know why the boy was still on his mind, it's not like he even knew what he looked like. The boy could be in his twenties, but Castiel doubted it. He felt Castiel's age and not too many twenty year olds looked sixteen, yet to get to their final growth spurt.

The boy could be a tourist, he could even be a bully at Castiel's school. But Castiel had seen the smirks that were plastered on the bullies faces, mainly because it was hard to not look at someone when they were about to beat you up. This smile was not a smirk, it was a genuine smile and for some reason, he doubted that any of those bullies could send him a smile like that.

Castiel shook his head, it didn't matter. He wouldn't see the boy again, even if he wanted to.

He came to his house about an hour and a half after he left the coffee shop, the gigantic building making his stomach churn.

Castiel wasn't really rich but his brothers were, and Gabriel wasn't going to let them throw him out onto the streets. So Castiel lived in a huge house with two brothers who despised him and one that was never home but actually liked him. His dad had left before he had even met Castiel and his mother had died giving birth to him. That was one of the reasons he wasn't well liked by his brothers, because he killed mum. His father had never been around before he was born, his brothers having only seen him a few times themselves, so they couldn't pin that on him.

He had a feeling that if it were up to his brothers, Michael and Lucifer, he would be homeless or even dead. They didn't care about him, not at all, in fact they wanted him dead. But Gabriel had a soft spot for Castiel so if Michael and Lucifer ever did anything like that, he would go nuts. Castiel had never seen his brothers in a fight, but he was willing to bet that Gabriel could hold his own.

He entered the house, trying to be as silent as possible so that his brothers didn't hear him. If he could just get upstairs then he could do his homework, practice guitar and sleep, no worries. Maybe tonight he would be lucky enough not to be insulted.

Of course, he was never lucky enough to NOT draw the attention of his brothers.

Lucifer walked out from the lounge room in nothing more than jeans, glaring at his younger brother.

Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer were all in their last year of high school and all of them were popular. None of them had jobs, mainly because their father had left them with a few million dollars so it wasn't like they needed jobs to live in luxury. Castiel suspected that they would continue to live like kings until they all died, and probably kick Castiel out the moment he turned eighteen. Gabriel couldn't really argue with that, he was old enough to look after himself at eighteen after all.

"Why are you home early runt?" Lucifer snarled, glaring at him with green eyes so full of hatred that he was surprised that Lucifer hadn't hit him, "In fact, why are you home at all?"

Looking at Castiel and Lucifer, you probably wouldn't guess they were brothers. Lucifer had blonde hair in a quiff style, pimples and zits covering his face and bright green eyes where Castiel had flat dark brown hair, clear skin and strong blue eyes.

"I came home early to do homework," He mumbled, walking forward towards the steps. Unfortunately, that also meant that he had to get past his devil for a brother, "I won't bother you."

The difference between Michael and Lucifer, is that Michael would outright ignore him or just pretend that he didn't exist. Michael would probably just not care at all if Castiel died, he was like that.

Where Michael gave Castiel the silent treatment, Lucifer thought it was fun to torture Castiel in a number of ways. Even if they were simple like yelling at him or not letting him eat when he got home, it still was terrible. If Gabriel was home – which was rare – he didn't make it obvious. But if Gabriel wasn't home, he would do everything to make it so that Castiel's life was hell.

"Why are you even still in this house?" Lucifer asked, "Why are you even still alive?"

Castiel gulped but didn't say anything, looking down at his shoes. They were soaking wet but hopefully they would be dry in the morning, he didn't step in any puddles or anything but they were still wet.

He started walking towards his room, going past his devil for a brother to the steps. Lucifer bumped his shoulder as he walked past, making Castiel flinch slightly. He was used to this, it happened every day.

But what he wasn't expecting was the whisper in his ear, "Why don't you just die."

Castiel just kept walking, ignoring his brother completely. He ignored the way his heart skipped a beat, because no matter what people tell you, comments still hurt. He heard them every day of his life, from his family, from his classmates, from people he used to care about. Pain may lesson slightly over time, but its still pain.

He never really used to be bullied, not to this extent. His brothers didn't like him sure but he still had friends.

Then of course, they found out.

There were a number of reasons why he was hated by practically everyone but the one that had really started this was the fact that he was gay. You would think that in 2014 people would be accepting of gays, but not in this town. Well the school didn't anyway. His teachers turned a blind eye to the beatings and the insults and his brothers only encouraged it more. They were some of the most popular boys at the school after all so if they said to bully Castiel, he was going to get bullied.

But every insult still hurt. It seems that negativity affects you more than positivity. Not that he got much of that now a days.

He practically ran up the stairs, closing and locking the door to his room and jumping onto the bed.

His room was plain, the walls a boring white covered with nothing on them. There was a desk, a chair, a bed and a wardrobe that held his clothes. Sighing to himself, he reached under his bed and pulled out the guitar.

Castiel might as well practice before tomorrow then do his homework; it wasn't like he had anything else to do.

The next day started the same as it did every other day. Castiel woke up, double checked that his phone, guitar, all his clothes and everything he really needed was still where it was meant to be. If Lucifer and Michael thought he was happy with something, odds are they would steal it. He was thankful they didn't know he had a phone and where its hard to keep the guitar a secret, they didn't really care that he played it. He'd asked Gabriel why they hadn't taken it off him and the candy loving senior had just grinned and sent him a wink.

He didn't eat breakfast in the house, he refused to. Eating breakfast meant spending time with his brothers and he wasn't prepared for that. The glares were easy enough to ignore, even if it still made his heart feel like it was being crushed in his chest, but the words still made him flinch. After all this time, he still wasn't used to the insults. From his classmates, he didn't flinch but it sucked to have brothers that hated you because they were still family.

He should be used to them, he knew that, but he wasn't and that was the truth.

Castiel hid his guitar under the bed like he usually did, even though he knew it wouldn't do much good if Michael and Lucifer decided to take it. But then again, from the way Gabriel had grinned around the lollipop, Castiel doubted that either of them would make a move against him.

Grabbing five dollars out of the stash that was under his bed – which Michael and Lucifer did NOT know about as it was in a pair of socks - he walked out of the room. It was his last five dollars, so he was hoping that tonight he would get some tips because that was the only thing he had to pay for lunch.

He didn't mind skipping lunch, Ellen usually gave him free food when he went to the coffee shop. Castiel didn't like it of course, he hated feeling as if he had to be supplied with food, but he seriously was not going to complain. Ellen was kind and was practically the owner of the establishment, even if she was still a cashier and a waiter now. If the actual owner, who he had never met, died then he was pretty sure it would be Ellen who took over.

If Ellen wasn't working, then Jo probably would be. She was fourteen and still in middle school, which of course meant that she wasn't with him at high school. He didn't know if he wanted her to be with him to be honest, she didn't deserve to be teased because she was hanging out with the faggot.

Jo however, would probably punch anybody in the face who teased her. Castiel was different, he wouldn't punch anybody. He didn't really feel like defending himself when it came to school because he would probably lose so it was better to just get it over and done with.

It wasn't like he was weak, far from it, but he just didn't want to put off the inevitable. It was better to just get through it. When it was done, he could go home and nurse his injuries. Or, if they were bad, go to the coffee shop to get patched up. Some of the staff knew exactly what to do when it came to things like this and it was easier to do this than go to the hospital where they would probably call the police.

Also, when he was beaten up it wasn't usually just one person but a number of people, so even if he did fight back, even if he did throw a punch, he would eventually lose the fight. Not to mention, if he threw the punch he would be just as bad as them.

And that was something he never wanted to be.

After making sure everything was in his bag that he needed for school, he placed it on his back and walked out of the house. It was still early, around six AM, so his brothers wouldn't be awake. He didn't think Gabriel was home and he didn't check but luckily for him, he didn't run into Michael or Lucifer either on his way out.

Castiel really wished that Gabriel was home a lot more because it sucked not having him around. But Gabriel had a social life; he went to parties almost every night or went to his mates houses. He caused trouble, broke the law and just had as much fun as he could have. Castiel had a suspicion it was because he hated their dad and considering that the house was bought using their dad's money, so he rarely spent time in it.

Castiel wished he had friends that he could spend time with so that he wasn't at the house. He didn't want to party or anything like that, he wanted to study and get great grades so that he could do what he wanted to do. But spending time with a friend on a Friday night, just talking to each other, would be good. Just one friend that he could rely on besides those at the shop, just one.

Deciding that it was so early that he didn't need to go to school yet, Castiel walked towards the forest. His house, just like the shop, was on the edge of town. Unlike the shop however, the house was on the other side of the town. Sometimes he was glad for the fact that he was on the other side of town, other times he was annoyed because it meant it took longer to go to the shop.

A few streets from his house there was a large forest that seemed to go on forever. He had never seen anybody else in the forest, hell he barely went in it anymore because of the coffee shop. But this was his old safe haven, where he would go instead of being stuck at home with his brothers. Of course, it wasn't the safest place to be. There were snakes and massive spiders and all kinds of deadly things in that forest, but he didn't mind it so much. There was nothing wrong with danger.

If you live in danger long enough, eventually something will happen that will get you killed.

Castiel never thought that dying was a bad thing, not in his mind. He didn't think he would ever commit suicide because suicide just sounded more like giving up on everything. And Castiel was not ready to give up on everything. He still had hopes, he still had dreams, so no matter how much his life sucked he wasn't going to give up those dreams.

The forest was thriving with life in the mornings, just like he remembered it. The birds sang their early morning songs and the smaller creatures scurried about the forest floor. Castiel wondered if one day he would ever see something exciting like a fox or a racoon but he never did. Then again, he never ventured very far into the forest because he got lost very easily.

That was how he found the coffee shop actually. He had been walking around town, having no idea where the hell he was, when he stumbled across a little shop that he couldn't see inside. A sign above the door read BREATHOVEN'S COFFEE SHOP and all he could see inside of it were the book cases. They went all the way through, so he could see the pages of the books through the glass. Curious, he walked through into the shop and immediately fell in love. It was like stepping into a different world, one where he wasn't the weird gay kid who everybody hated, but an unknown kid inside a coffee shop that held more books than it did coffee.

So he'd stayed, and boy was he glad that he did.

Castiel walked for a few minutes before finding a clearing, one that wasn't soaked from yesterday's rain. It was still damp slightly, which he was pretty sure would make his pants damp, but he didn't really mind. He would have a bad day anyway, every day was bad, so someone teasing that he had somehow peed his pants was not going to stop him.

He sat down, putting his bag besides him. The bag consisted of his jumper – not his school jumper but the one that he used when he went to the shop – his pens and his books. Oh and the five dollars that he needed to buy lunch for today but that was about it.

Castiel always brought two jumpers. There was the one that he wore to school, which was usually just his old, grey, plain one, and then there was the one who wore to the shop. The grey one didn't have a hood and if he wore grey every day, the assholes at his school wouldn't think to look at someone in a black hoodie walking down the street.

He changed into the hoodie after school was finished; making sure nobody was following him. Castiel usually put it on in a public bathroom or somewhere that nobody could see him put it on. He didn't want ANYBODY to find the coffee shop because they had followed him. And if they ever did come into the shop, he had the hoodie on and over his face so that he wouldn't be recognised. Nobody gave him a second glance in the shop and he was thankful for that.

Never did he want the shop to be ruined for him, he would sooner die.

Castiel always wore the hoodie there, even if he was playing his guitar. He wasn't risking anything when it came to the shop.

He sat there for half an hour, the forest loud around him but silent at the same time. He enjoyed this silence because he doubted that he would get much of it today. He never did at school, that was the thing. The world was loud but taunts were louder, at least in his opinion.

It was ironic, he thought, how when they were little they were told that sticks and stones may break you bones but names will never hurt you. Where in fact, sticks and stones will break your bones, anything will if you're hit hard enough with it. But words will shatter your soul into a million pieces.

Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words will shatter your soul into a million pieces.

That sounded just about right.

He sighed when he looked at his phone and saw that school started in half an hour. Castiel wanted to skip, but then again he wanted to skip every day. And like every day, he convinced himself that he needed school to go further in life.

In a few years he would be away from it, just a few years and he wouldn't be anywhere near this stupid town.

He got up and slung his bag on his back, watching as the birds fly overhead. A smile graced his lips at the thought of flying away like birds could, just leaving all your troubles behind you with a flap of your wings

But he wasn't a bird, he didn't have wings. One day he would get away from all this, but today wasn't that day. So like every day, he picked up his books and walked to school.

The school itself wasn't that bad. It had a great education system, Castiel getting straight A's in almost every class. There were a few computer labs and the library was stocked full of books, so it wasn't as if he was lacking resources.

The people there however, were complete assholes. The teachers weren't so bad but they didn't care enough to stop the bullying, they just kind of turned a blind eye. He knew for a fact that he wasn't the only one suffering from bullying at the school but he was probably the one that got the worst of it. Which, to be honest, sucked.

The students were terrible, which was good for his education but not so much for his self-esteem.

Walking through the hallways was always the worst. Because this meant that Castiel actually had to past people, had to see the hateful glares directed at him. And he always had to listen to the taunts that reached his ears and try not to react.

"Disgusting."

"Faggot."

"Gay."

"Stupid."

"Ugly."

"Dumb."

"Cock sucker."

"It's him."

"Freak."

He heard each and every remark even if he pretended that he didn't. He just kept walking, pretending that he couldn't hear the snarl in the words. It was normal, it was fine.

Castiel hurried to his homeroom, trying to get through the hallways without incident. This morning he was lucky, the bell had apparently already gone so that meant that he could hurry to his homeroom without running into any assholes who found their joy making others feel terrible.

There were a number of people who bullied him at this school but the ones who stood out the most were Zack and his group.

There were a total of five teens in his little 'gang', mostly his age but some of them older or younger. There was Uriel, Raphael, Richard and Alastair. At the start of high school the group had seemed to hate each other but now, they were practically inseparable. Probably because they bonded over hurting those that were weaker than them. It was all that Castiel ever saw them doing together anyway.

Zack was the leader and in his grade, even in his homeroom. He was always the one who threw the first punch, always the one who said the first taunt.

Uriel and Raphael took his orders, doing whatever he wanted him to with great pleasure. Castiel had never seen the two without Zack in his years at high school so it wasn't a shock that they followed him around like lost puppies.

Richard and Alastair were different from the other three. For one thing, neither of them enjoyed following orders. Richard however, was smart, so he knew when to follow an order or when to test the boundaries. He still participated in the group, but he was always going against Zack's judgement.

But Alastair was the worst. He knew what places to hit, what words to say to cause the most pain. To be honest, Castiel wondered if he even had a say on what went on in the group because Castiel never heard him say a word unless it was a taunt. Castiel wondered if he even cared what went on in the group or was just in it to cause pain to others. He never gave his opinion, he just stood there waiting to strike. He was silent; silent and deadly. Castiel wondered how someone only sixteen, the same age as Castiel, could be so terrifying.

It didn't take long for Castiel to get to his homeroom, walking in and sitting down. Zack smirked at him slightly, mouthing the word freak in his direction. Castiel ignored it, turning towards the teacher and mumbling a sorry I'm late.

Castiel didn't look around the classroom but he could feel Zack glaring at him the entire time. He glared at him as the teacher marked the role, as the teacher read out the notices, as the teacher told them to 'talk amongst themselves'. And all that Castiel did – what he did every single day – was put his head down and wish to be at the coffee shop.

**So Castiel's life sucks eh? I feel weird just saying Castiel but I am not calling him Cas until Dean does, it doesn't seem right. I'm very excited for this story; I don't know when everything is falling into place or when exactly the Destiel is happening. I know only a bit more than you guys do to be honest. I know how it ends, I know some points in the middle but I don't know everything. I hope you guy enjoyed my endless rambling and reviews are brilliant! I'll try to update as soon as possible, I'm halfway through the next chapter but I've never written something with chapters this long.**

**So if you want to leave a review, I'll try to reply. My internet sucks and my school laptop doesn't go onto this site so it takes a while for me to be ABLE to put the chapters up. Right now I have iPad internet so I'm fine to update whenever. **

**Point out flaws, say what you think, while good reviews are good I need you guys to tell me if there is something wrong with it.**

**I've begun to ramble, if I keep talking in this authors note I am going to start talking about cheese.**

**So tell me what you think, reviews make me grin like an idiot and I'll update as soon as possible! **

**GOODBYE TILL NEXT TIME FRIENDS. **


End file.
